A Moonless Night
by Tigress 'N' Training
Summary: Kagome is the famous vampire hunter and Bankotsu is her target, who had stolen the ancient artifact called the Shikon no Tama... What will happen when they finally meet? And what is wrong with Kagome! I do not own this anime!
1. Chapter 1

A Moonless Night Chapter 1

Stealth was the key to her mission. One false move could kill her. Taking a deep breath Kagome looked to the old abandoned mansion that was supposedly sheltering her target. Her target was the infamous vampire lord, Bankotsu, who had stolen an ancient artifact. It was called the Shikon no Tama, which could destroy the universe in the wrong hands. Kagome walked up to the mansion steps quietly to not alert the vampire she was here. Once up the steps she opened the door and peered inside. She smiled in victory and she stepped inside. Not a second later she was pinned to the wall with a pale slender hand around her throat. Kagome gasped and looked into the ocean blue eyes of her captor.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A husky voice asked. Kagome clawed at the hand around her throat and struggled to catch her breath. "You're Bankotsu aren't you?" Bankotsu smirked at her and asked," And you are Kagome Higurashi am I correct?" Kagome smirked and kicked him in the stomach causing him to drop her. He smiled revealing his fangs causing an involuntary shiver to run down Kagome's spine. "Impressive, I am guessing you work for Sesshomaru as well?" Bankotsu stood up straight and looked down at her with a smirk planted firmly on his face.

Kagome stepped back and placed her hand on the edge of the wooden stake," How do you know so much about me?" "Let's just say I have my ways," Bankotsu said lunging at her. Kagome side stepped the attack and whipped out the stake and aimed it for his heart. Bankotsu flipped out of the way landing a few feet away from her. "You have been trained very well," Bankotsu said causing Kagome to smirk in return. Bankotsu grinned mischievously and disappeared from her sight. Kagome looked around and took a defensive stance. She soon felt him behind her and she quickly turned around running into his rock hard chest.

Bankotsu grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. Kagome groaned in pain and looked up to see him reappear in front of her. Bankotsu once again pinned her to the wall and smirked at her. (AN: He does that a lot doesn't he?) Kagome narrowed her eyes at him making him laugh. "If you keep doing that it'll mess your pretty little face up." Kagome growled in frustration and tried to push him away hut it proved useless against his vampire strength. Bankotsu grabbed her wrists and placed them above her head ignoring her struggles and attempts to hit him. He leaned down and placed his face in the crook of her neck.

"What," Kagome asked with a slight blush on her face. She felt him inhale her scent and she started struggling twice as hard. Bankotsu used his other hand to turn her head to the other side allowing him to get better access to her neck. Bankotsu's fangs grazed her neck causing her to jump. Kagome's blush darkened and she stopped struggling for a second to catch her breath. "You smell good," Bankotsu said looking into Kagome's eyes, "Now you must go to sleep." Kagome felt herself start to lose consciousness and she looked at him with a dazed expression," Mind….control…." Kagome fell limp into his arms and he looked down at her.

His throat started burning as he looked at her slender neck that was carrying the rich blood that was coursing through her veins. He arched her head backwards and leaned in as his fangs grew longer. Once his fangs pierced her neck his hunger started to die down causing him to enjoy the rich liquid. Kagome smiled in her deep slumber that Bankotsu noticed through the corner of his eyes. Bankotsu pulled away and looked to the raven haired beauty that was resting peacefully in his arms. Bankotsu smirked and wiped the blood away from his mouth. "You're a feisty little one," He said with a teasing tone. He placed the slumbering Kagome on the ground and pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket and scribbled something on it. He grinned and placed it beside of her. He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead and walked away.

Kagome woke up a few minutes later with a small yawn. She quickly sat up and felt a small sting in her neck. She placed her hand on it and felt a warm liquid on it. She looked at it and saw it was her blood. She gasped and placed her hand over the bite wound she had received from Bankotsu. Kagome ripped some of her shirt sleeve off and tied it around her neck. "What's this," Kagome asked picking up the small piece of paper lying beside of her. She read over it and she screamed in frustration. The note said: _You taste as good as you smell. Now that you have been bitten by me you belong to me until you I tire of the chase. Just so you know, I'll be watching you…. Love, Bankotsu. _

Kagome walked over to her stake and placed it in its holder at her side. She walked outside and got on her motorcycle and sped off to Sesshomaru's office. Half there her vision started to blur which caused her to speed up. She made it to the office in record time and she quickly hoped off her bike and rushed inside. She swiftly raced to the elevator and pressed the star button. She started swaying and getting very dizzy. She grabbed onto the metal bar to steady herself. Her strength started failing her next sending her crashing to the floor. The elevator door opened and she looked up at her boss who looked concerned. "Sesshomaru," Kagome mumbled before she passed out.

_~Alright, I think I am going to end it here for right now! I hope you have enjoyed reading this first chapter as I did writing it! Please tell me what you think! This is my first Bankotsu/Kagome pairing story and my first vampire story so tell me if I need to work on anything! _

_**Tigress 'N' Training….**_


	2. Chapter 2

Moonless Night Chapter 2

Kagome woke up and looked around," What happened?" "You were bitten by the vampire Bankotsu," a detached reply sounded from behind her. Kagome looked to the end of the room to see Sesshomaru leaning against the wall. Kagome placed her hand over the small bandage covering the wound. Kagome sat up and hoped out of bed wobbling a little. "How do you know Bankotsu did it?" Kagome questioned not taking her hand off of the bite mark. Sesshomaru walked over to a small counter and picked up a mirror," Why don't you look for you self?" Sesshomaru peeled the bandage off and Kagome looked in the mirror. Kagome's eyes widened as she observed the small pointed star mark where the bite had been. Kagome stroked it and a fuzzy feeling erupted in her. Kagome shook it off and looked to the smirking Sesshomaru.

"Does that mean that I belong to him like he said?" Kagome asked with a small amount of interest. Sesshomaru gave a small nod. "That can't be right! I mean I chose who I want to be with! I don't want to belong to that creep! HE can't just waltz into my life and do that!" Sesshomaru gave a small sigh and tuned out the rest of her rant. Once she was finished he turned to her," Kagome why don't you go home and get some rest, you'll need it for the mission tonight." Kagome sighed," Alright, but that still isn't right." Kagome grabbed her jacket and slung it over her shoulder," See ya tonight, Sesshy." Kagome smirked and rushed out of his office before he could lecture about nick names.

Kagome had just gotten outside when her mark started stinging. She hissed in pain and covered her mark with her hand. _Why is this thing burning? _Kagome looked around before walking over to her bike and sitting down. The stinging slowly went away and Kagome removed her hand from the mark. _Well, that was weird. _Kagome cranked up her bike and sped towards her house not noticing a small figure hot on her trail.

~At Kagome's House~

Kagome hoped off of her bike and placed the key in her pocket. Kagome felt eyes burning a hole through her and she turned around to see nothing. Kagome shrugged and walked up the steps to her house. Half way up the stairs she felt a presence behind her and she quickly turned around taking her stake out in the process and placing it against the person's neck. Kagome grabbed the collar of their shirt and threw them up against the wall never once removing the stake from their neck.

"Who are you," Kagome demanded. The person put up their hands in defense and answered," I was sent here on a mission." Kagome growled," You still didn't answer my question!" "My name is Yura," they replied quietly. The moon moved away from the clouds revealing a young woman in her late teens. She had shoulder length black hair and she was wearing a short v-neck dress that came just above her knees. She had on black wrist bands and black high heeled boots. "What is this mission you mentioned earlier?"

"That is none of your concern," Yura replied with a smirk. Kagome narrowed her eyes and added more pressure on the stake making it draw a little blood," If you want to live you better tell me." Something shiny caught Kagome's eye and she looked down and she saw a small pendant that had the same mark that was on her neck," You work for Bankotsu am I correct?" Yura's eyes widened but she then laughed," Ah, so Master Bankotsu was right, you are a smart and feisty one." Kagome froze in shock. _He talked about me to his servants? _Kagome soon felt that fuzzy feeling erupt in her again, Kagome shook her head and glared at Yura," What was your purpose for coming here?" Yura was about to answer when she froze and looked behind Kagome," Master Bankotsu."

Kagome turned her head to the side and seen her primary target smirking. "It seems she was too much for you to handle, Yura," Bankotsu said arrogantly. Kagome raised her stake and hit Yura on the head knocking her out cold. Kagome then turned to Bankotsu and glared at him. "I see you have my mark on your neck, that's good because it'll show others who you belong to." Kagome lunged at him," And you're going to pay for that!" Bankotsu blocked with his hand and teasingly asked," Don't you like being my pet?" Kagome narrowed her eyes," No, why would I ever want to belong to a creep like you?!" Kagome kicked him in the stomach making him fall backwards a little bit.

Kagome then remembered that her mark had started stinging earlier and she decided to ask about it. "Since you bit me," She paused to dodge an attack," you should know why my mark started stinging earlier." Bankotsu paused for a minute and looked to where the mark was," Your mark started stinging?" Kagome stopped and looked at him," Yes, that is what I just said." Bankotsu stepped towards her and Kagome took a step back. Bankotsu looked at her curiously before speaking," Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. If I would have wanted to, I would have already done it." Kagome thought about it and she eyed him suspiciously," You'd better not try anything funny." "Promise," Bankotsu said walking to her.

Kagome tightened her grip on the wooden stake and watched him. _He is quite handsome, not that I'll ever tell him. If I did he would have that famous smirk and say something like 'I knew you couldn't resist me.' He is a jerk! _Kagome quickly snapped back to reality and noticed he was standing there looking her up and down. Kagome blushed and looked away. Bankotsu noticed," What were you thinking about, Kagome?" Kagome's blush darkened," Just hurry up and do what you were gonna do, I haven't got all night, unlike you." Bankotsu laughed making Kagome look at him. Bankotsu shook his head and moved the hair from her neck and Kagome stuck the stake under his chin. "Relax," Bankotsu said calmly. Kagome lowered her stake and watched him closely.

Bankotsu stroked the mark like Kagome had earlier and a fiery feeling erupted in both teens. They both looked at each other and started leaning towards each other. Once their lips touched the feeling didn't go away it increased. Bankotsu on reflex pulled Kagome closer to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and held him as if he was her lifeline. One of Bankotsu's fangs accidentally cut Kagome's lip and the blood spilled into his mouth. Bankotsu froze and Kagome pulled away still in a daze. Bankotsu looked from her mouth to her neck and his eyes flashed red. Bankotsu pulled away from Kagome and backed up," I'm sorry." He disappeared after that leaving Kagome there looking confused. _What just happened? _

~_Well, tell me how that chapter went because I really need the input! Please read and review!_ _And I thank all of you who have reviewed; I really do appreciate it…. Lots of love to all of you!!_

_**Tigress 'N' Training……**_


	3. Chapter 3

A Moonless Night Chapter 3

It had been a week since the small accident and Kagome had not seen Bankotsu at all. She was starting to worry even though she didn't show it to anyone. She would pace around her house all day and do nothing but worry. Sesshomaru started worrying about her because she was his best worker. He would come by and visit her and Kagome would act as if nothing was wrong but he could see that charade. Kagome had been worrying herself to death and it was starting to show. Like bags appearing under her eyes and her skin becoming pale. Kagome started to yearn for Bankotsu's smart remarks and even his trademark smirks. Her cat, Bouyo, was the only thing she would talk to and it was a cat for crying out loud!

Kagome weakly smiled when she got off from work. It had been a long, dreadful week and she was finally off for a few days. Throughout the week her mark would sting and feel hot and then it would stop. Kagome had begun to have a loss of appetite and was very stressed and tired. She hasn't been able to concentrate on work like she had been. A sad, broken smile came to her lips as she stepped inside her house "Hey, Bouyo," Kagome said quietly. Bouyo meowed and walked over to his empty food bowl. "I haven't forgotten," Kagome said teasingly while walking over to the cabinet holding his food. She poured some in his bowl and she scratched his head. Bouyo purred and started eating.

_Time for a bath…. _Kagome walked across the hall to her bedroom, gathered her clothes, and got into the tub. The bath took some of the stress away and made her eager to go to bed but she was not ready to have the weird dreams she had been the last few days. _Most of my dreams had been about Bankotsu trying to change the relationship with vampires and humans…. I must be out of my mind to dream up something like that…. _Kagome smiled slightly and got out of the tub. She slowly got dressed and walked into the living room, turning on the TV. She lay down on her couch and grabbed a blanket. She switched it to the drama channel and watched the first few minutes before she fell asleep.

Arriving shortly before Kagome returned, Bankotsu could sense weariness in her aura as she approached. Concentrating on the tumblers he silently opened the patio door. Bankotsu walked inside noticing Kagome fast asleep on the couch. He growled when he took in her appearance and walked silently over to her. She had lost of weight and her eyes had rings around them from lack of sleep. He gently picked her up from the couch, trying not to awake her, and carrying her to her room. Once in her room, he placed her in her bed and covered her up. He looked down next to her and noticed she looked a little bit better since he arrived. He moved a stray hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She moved around a little and smiled. Bankotsu gave a sigh of relief when she didn't wake up and stroked her cheek lightly.

Bankotsu smirked," Kagome what am I going to do about you?" She mumbled his name in her sleep causing him to smile. Bankotsu decided that he would stay for awhile to watch over her as he wrapped her in his arms. "Sleep well, Kagome," He murmured in her ear causing her to mumble something which made him laugh quietly. Hours flew by quickly for Bankotsu as he absentmindedly watched over Kagome. Her skin had returned to the original tan it had once been and the rings around her eyes were slowly starting to disappear. The glow returned to her as he lay next to her.

Bankotsu pulled away from Kagome and sat up carefully. The sun was nearly rising and he had some things that he needed to accomplish. When he broke contact with Kagome, she grumbled in her sleep at the loss of contact. He knew that the mark he had given her was going to be more of a problem as time progressed. The only question was what he was going to do about the growing problem that it created. It was something that he would need to consider.

After leaving her home, Bankotsu noticed a nearby aura approaching. It was someone that he wanted to avoid for the moment so he turned and quickly left the area. He knew that the individual would not give chase, it was not necessary. The new arrival would know that he would need to return to Kagome soon. Bankotsu hurried back to his quarters to figure out how to get back to Kagome if Sesshomaru tried to keep her from him.

Upon arriving at Kagome's doorstep, a wave of Bankotsu's scent hit Sesshomaru. _So he has been here…. _Sesshomaru walked up the steps and noticed that the door was slightly opened. Sesshomaru stepped inside and noted that Kagome's scent was mixed with Bankotsu's when he walked by the couch. Following their scent, he soon found Kagome asleep in her bed curled up in a ball with a slight smile on her face. Sesshomaru could tell that Bankotsu had stayed a while because his scent was very strong. He walked over to Kagome and gently shook her shoulders, "Awaken."

"Give me five more minutes' mom." Kagome mumbled into a pillow. Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes but stopped himself. He shook her shoulders again and this time succeeding in waking her up. She took her face out of the pillow and looked up at Sesshomaru with wide eyes, "How did you get in here?" "The door was open," Sesshomaru said bluntly. Kagome sat up," How was…." Sesshomaru replied, "Bankotsu." At his name being mentioned the mark sent a tingling sensation through her body causing Kagome to smile. Sesshomaru noticed this. This was not a good sign.

_She is becoming too attached to the vampire…. _Sesshomaru noted that Kagome looked a lot better since Bankotsu had stopped by which fueled his anger. _So in order to keep Kagome healthy Bankotsu must visit her every so often…Interesting…. _ _There has to be another way to keep Kagome from being pulled deeper into the world of the vampire. _Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Kagome who was still sitting on the bed with a smile on her face.

"Kagome," At hearing her name she looked up at Sesshomaru. "Yes," She said. He only continued to look at her. After a few moments, he turned and left the room. _What was that about? _Kagome looked to where Sesshomaru had once stood and let out a sigh. Kagome idly stroked her mark and when it started tingling, it spread warmth through her body. _So Bankotsu was here earlier…. Maybe that is why I feel better this morning…. Man, I haven't slept that good in days. Maybe the only reason I slept good was because he was here. If that is the case what does that mean? _Kagome shrugged and collapsed on her bed. "Bankotsu," Kagome mumbled before going back to sleep and she didn't even realize it.

_~Alright, I finally have my third chapter done! Yay! This one took me a while because of my broke finger! Oh well, at least I posted it for you guys to enjoy! I would love to thank my favorite reviewer KittyB78 for making my day! And thanks to all of you other reviewers I really appreciate the reviews! Remember R & R!_

_Tigress 'N' Training _


	4. Chapter 4

A Moonless Night Chapter 4

Kagome got up from her nap and headed to the kitchen for a snack. She opened the refrigerator and noticed it was empty. "Well, I guess I better go to the grocery store," Kagome mumbled. Kagome walked back into her room and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a turtle neck sweater. She pulled on her boots and headed to the grocery store. On her way there she felt eyes staring a hole through her. Kagome turned around and seen no one behind her. Kagome shook her head and continued her way to the store.

A few minutes later she turned a corner she noticed the same presence. Whoever it was they seemed to be good at not being seen. It could only mean either demon or vampire. Given that there was no noticeable spiritual energy that only leaves a vampire. They were trying to keep at a distance as to keep her from sensing their aura. Kagome would bet that it was the same one from before. She would make a little detour from her intended route. She made a sharp turn and head to the park. It was late and there would be no one around to witness this confrontation, she thought.

Kagome turned a few more corners and arrived at the park. She turned around and grabbed the vampire by the hem of their shirt. She slammed her up against the nearest tree with her forearm at her throat. "Back so soon," Kagome asked venomously. Yura's eyes widened, "You have gotten faster since last time we met." Kagome blinked in surprise just now noticing that her movements were quicker and more graceful. "Why are you here?" "I am here under my master's request," Yura said jadedly.

"Master as in Bankotsu," Kagome questioned. Yura gave a small nod. "Since you're here, you are gonna answer a few questions." Yura's eyebrows rose as she looked at Kagome skeptically. Kagome lowered her arm from her throat and watched her cautiously, "Alright for the last few days I have been unusually tired and out of sorts but then all of a sudden I recover from Bankotsu's visit. Do you know why?" Kagome stared straight into Yura's eyes giving her look daring her to tell a lie.

"I do not know," Yura answered honestly. Kagome stared at her a moment before sighing angrily and pushing Yura away, "You are of no use to me then. Oh, by the way, next time you see your 'master' tell him to come see me personally not to send one of his minions." Kagome turned and started walking away. Yura scowled at the back of Kagome's head as she watched Kagome leave. After Kagome left Yura ran towards Bankotsu's lair wondering how he will react to Kagome's commands.

_If Yura cannot give me answers than maybe Sesshomaru can…. _Forgetting all about her trip to the grocery store she quickly left the park and headed to Sesshomaru's office. As Kagome walked down the busy streets of Tokyo people gave her awe struck looks and turned their attention to her as she walked by. Kagome grew slightly nervous of the attention she was receiving, so she lowered her head hiding her face from the crowd. Looking through her ebony colored bangs she saw Sesshomaru's office building come into view. Kagome hurriedly made her way to the tall building eager to escape all the stares and attention.

Kagome quickly walked up the steps to the office. Once up the steps she gave a quick wave to the doorman and made her way to the elevator. She quickly pressed the star button and patiently waited for her stop. As soon as the elevator doors open she stomped over to his desk. "Sesshomaru, I need answers." Sesshomaru looked up from the stack of papers he was filling out and looked at her with his stoic mask in place. Kagome plopped down his desk, "Was my infirmity because I had not been in contact with Bankotsu?"

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment before going back to his paper work. Kagome grew slightly agitated at the lack of response, "Well since you won't answer that question answer me this one. Is there something wrong with me?" Sesshomaru looked at her with a silver brow raised. Seeing that she had his attention Kagome stated, "On the way over here people gave me odd looks and they kept staring at me, which kinda scared me. Do I look different or something?"

Sesshomaru looked her over noticing some differences. Her aura was that of a miko and a there was a hint of that of a vampire. Her normal chocolate eyes had some specks of red in them and her stance was aggressive. She had gotten slightly taller as well. She also had a faint purple colored glow surrounding her in her angry state. It would seem that her agitation brought out the vampire traits. From what Sesshomaru deducted, it was because of the bond that she shared with the young vampire lord. By the looks of it, it looks like the bond had gotten stronger thanks to his visit. _I think that it is best if she doesn't figure out the small changes because it could be dangerous…._Sesshomaru didn't answer and dropped his head in dismissal as he returned to his work. Knowing that that was all she was going to get out of him she quickly left the office going home to see if she can figure something out.

_**With Bankotsu:**_

Bankotsu was pacing around his room thinking about the next time he would see his Kagome again when Yura walked in. "Master Bankotsu, I have word from Miss Kagome." Bankotsu stopped pacing and turned towards her, "Well?" "Kagome said to come see her personally instead of sending me all the time," Yura said quickly. Bankotsu smirked, "That is exactly what I thought she might say. Next time I shall obey her wish then. You may take your leave now," Bankotsu motioned her to the door before turning his back to her.

Once Bankotsu heard the door shut he let out a small sigh. He walked over to a nearby chair and sat down. Rubbing his temple he thought about what to do about the bond that he and Kagome share. _Should I let her know the full extent of the mark and what it can do? On second thought, if she finds out everything it could be dangerous…. I, for one, would not put her in harms way ever….It is better that she doesn't know, at least not right now…. But I shall continue watching her and… visiting her often…. _Bankotsu stood up and started preparing for his next visit to his mark.

_**With Sesshomaru:**_

As Kagome left Sesshomaru refrained from sighing, Sesshomaru tossed the pen on the now completed paperwork and leaned back in his chair looking at the red colored ceiling of his office. _Kagome was growing attachment to the vampire…. From the flaring of the mark, he must interact with Kagome every so often for her to stay well…. Plus, each times he visits her; the bond between them grows stronger…. Now there is no turning back…. I must find a way to keep her from being pulled into the world of the vampire, or soon it will be too late…. _Sesshomaru stayed at his office a little while longer to try figure a way out of this predicament.

_**With Kagome:**_

Kagome went to bed after hours of trying to figure out the answers to her questions which still remain unknown. Deciding to ask the one who apparently had all the answers, which happened to be Bankotsu, Kagome fell into a restless sleep.

_*Dream Sequence*_

_Kagome was aimlessly walking around what appeared to a seventeenth century castle when she saw __**him**__, him as in Bankotsu…. He appeared deep in thought as she quietly observed him…. She heard him sigh and begin rubbing his temples. She heard him muttering something so she cautiously walked over to him carefully so she would not to alert him. When she reached his chair, he stood to and left the room. Kagome thought that this was odd but didn't have time to dwell on it as the scene before her changed._

_*End Dream Sequence*_

Kagome shot out of bed and wiped some sweat off of her face. She quickly looked around and noticed she was in her room. _That was weird…. I could've sworn I was actually there…. I could actually feel his presence…. _Kagome hopped out of bed and went to the kitchen to get some water.Kagome looked to her clock and noticed it was seven in the morning. Knowing that she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, Kagome started doing her daily chores around the house.

_~Alright, here is chapter 4! I hope you guys like it! I wanted it done before Christmas but where the power is out in most of the area everyone decided to have Christmas at my house! So sorry for the wait! I hope you guys enjoy my story! Hope you guys had a good Christmas and have a Happy New Year! Thanks for the reviews also! Love ya lots!_

_Tigress 'N' Training _


	5. Chapter 5

A Moonless Night Chapter 5

Kagome plopped down on the couch and yawned. She had finished her chores soon than expected so she went to finish up her Christmas shopping. She was very tired after making the rounds of all the shops. Plopping down on the couch, Kagome grabbed the TV remote and changed it to the movie channels. Kagome gasped when she saw that her favorite holiday movie, _Holiday in Handcuffs_, was on. She quickly went into her spotless kitchen grabbing some popcorn and some soda and ran back into the living room doing a dive onto the couch. She quickly turned up the volume and swiftly dug into her popcorn. She laughed every so often when the characters got into arguments or awkward situations but other than that it was quiet.

After the movie was over she walked into her room and gathered some of her clothes and headed to the bathroom for a nice relaxing bath. Soon after she had finished washing her hair she fell asleep.

_*Dream Sequence* _

_Kagome was once again at the castle which belonged to Bankotsu. Why is it that every time I fall sleep I end up in his castle, Kagome thought. She started walking the same path she took last time and wound up once again in Bankotsu's presence. She studied him for a few minutes and then she cautiously made her way towards him. He looked slightly bored while doing paper work. Kagome thought with amusement, what is it with men and paperwork? He suddenly and looked to the direction where Kagome was standing. Kagome gasped when he looked at her with a fixated stare. _

_Soon the door burst open and two figures came in. One she recognized as Yura but the other one didn't look familiar. The person seemed to be bickering with Yura about something as they walked up to Bankotsu. As the person passed Kagome got a good look at them. He had black hair tied in a knot on top of his head with a pale blue pin holding it in place. He had markings going down both sides of his face that wear of the same pale blue color. He had on bright red lipstick that brought out he dark colored eyes. He had on a traditional Japanese kimono that was black and had cherry blossom petals on it. He had a very feminine presence. Kagome just stared as they approached Bankotsu. _

_Bankotsu looked away from Kagome and looked at them as they continued to bicker. Bankotsu shook his head and turned his attention back to his paperwork. The man continued to criticize Yura on her chose of wardrobe and her outdated fashion sense. It brought a soft chuckle out of Bankotsu. Yura just huffed and bristled. Bankotsu addressed the man, apparently his name was Jakotsu. He was lightly scolding him about his fashion crusade. It was relaxed atmosphere and she had not seen this side of Bankotsu. He seemed to be different with them. When he looked her way again, there was look in his eyes that she did not want to identify. There was light in his eyes and a smile on his lips that said more that she wants to know. Suddenly, she began to panic. She should not be here. _

_*End Dream Sequence*_

Jerking awake, Kagome noticed she was still in the bath tub. By now the water was cold and her clock on the wall said it was nine o'clock. Kagome stood up and grabbed her towel off of her sink. She quickly dried off and put on her Tinkerbell pajamas. Walking into her kitchen she fed Bouyo and got herself a glass of water. Irritated Kagome thought, why do I have these strange dreams? The dreams always revolve around Bankotsu in some way or fashion…. Why? Is it because of the mark? It must have something to do with it…. The next time I see Bankotsu I shall ask him….

Sighing Kagome placed her glass on her counter and walked into her bedroom and lay on her bed. A minute or two later Bouyo jumped up on her bed and lay beside her. Kagome rolled over and scratched behind his ears earning a meow and a purr. "Oh Bouyo, I'm so confused. I wish I knew what was going on but Sesshomaru is being a jerk and won't tell me. But that is typical; he is a man of few words." Kagome laughed a little and got a small meow out of her companion. She looked at Bouyo with a genuine smile on her face, "Sometimes I really think you understand me." Bouyo meowed in what seemed like agreement. Kagome then reached over and turned off her lamp. "Goodnight, Bouyo." Kagome pulled the covers over her and quickly fell asleep.

_~I apologize for this being a short chapter but the next chapter shall be longer I promise! This chapter took longer than expected so I am very, very sorry for the wait! I hope you guys forgive me! Please review!_

_Tigress 'N' Training_


	6. Chapter 6

A Moonless Night Chapter 6

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling light headed and nauseous. Bouyo, who had been lying on her stomach, jumped off of her when she started to sit up. Kagome rubbed her temples and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. She looked over at her clock at it was seven in the morning. Kagome groaned, "I have an hour before I have to be at work, so I guess I'll take a quick shower and get some breakfast. But first I have to take something for this headache." She walked into the kitchen and went over to one of her cabinets, grabbing some Tylenol from it. She walked over to the dishwasher and pulled out a glass, filling it with water. She quickly took the Tylenol and fed Bouyo.

Once she was finished with that she walked into her bathroom to take a quick shower. After her shower, she went into her kitchen, grabbed something light for breakfast. She didn't want to take a chance with her stomach. Finishing quickly, she grabbed her things and headed out to work.

About half way through work Kagome suddenly felt a wave of dizziness. "Ugh," Kagome placed a hand on her head, "Man, that came out of no where." After the room started coming back into focus she slowly walked over to a chair and sat down. "I think I'll sit here for a minute or two."

Sesshomaru was sitting in his office when he sensed Kagome's weakness. He quickly walked out of the office and went to the main floor. When he saw her, she was sitting in a chair with her head leaned back resting on the wall. He calmly walked over to her, "Kagome."

Startled she looked up but when she saw it was her boss she let out a relieved sigh, "Sesshomaru! You scared me!" Kagome stood but almost fell over when she suddenly felt weak.

Sesshomaru caught her and set her back down in the chair. "Kagome, you are ill once more. I suggest you go home to get some rest. I'll have someone else handle your assignment."

"No, I'm fine. I can handle it; the dizziness will go away in a minute." Kagome protested.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, "You need to get home and get some rest. Do make me repeat myself and do not argue with me," He quickly said when she opened her mouth to once again protest.

Kagome pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine!" She had almost yelled at him which caused her head to start pound again. She felt worse than this morning. She was afraid that she was going to lose what little bit of breakfast she had eaten. She closed her eyes again the condescending look that Sesshomaru was giving her, arrogant know it all.

Sesshomaru could sense the growing unease in her. She was weak and apparently she was getting ill again. His eyes narrowed as she saw that mark slightly begin to glow. Things were getting complicated. He really wanted to sigh but he was above such things. He knew that they only thing that would help Kagome was also the one thing that was worsening the precarious situation that she was in. He need to find a solution and quickly. Things were beginning to escalate faster than anticipated. Seeing her recover a little bit, he stated, "I will have someone take you home." With that parting remark, he walked away leaving a disgruntled, irritated miko.

Kagome thanked the driver and stepped out of the limousine. People looked at her strange and she sighed. _Sesshomaru could have at least picked something less fancy…. _Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out her house key. She looked at the stairs and groaned. She barely managed to walk up the stairs. The stairs seemed to get longer as she slowly made her way up them. Once she reached the top, she quickly unlocked her door and stepped inside. Kagome went to her bedroom and lay on the bed. Shivering she grabbed a blanket and covered up, drifting off to sleep minutes later.

_*With Bankotsu*_

Bankotsu set the now finished paperwork to the side and stood up. He had complete some long over due work and now it was time to visit Kagome once again, he thought. Bankotsu has grown to like the feisty miko. He loved to tease just her to see the fire in her. He could tell that she had been here through the mark. He sensed her presence when he had been talking to Jakotsu and Yura. He had let his tough guy attitude drop when his friend came into the room and Kagome had seen it. And when he looked at her that last time, he didn't even bother to stop his feelings from showing in his eyes. He knew that she had noticed, by the way her russet eyes widened with shock.

Bankotsu smirked and exited his lair. Once there, he walked inside and followed her spirit energy and found her in her bedroom asleep. He smiled at her peaceful face and walked over to her. He brushed some hair from her face and lay down beside of her. Kagome rolled over and snuggled up to him, draping her arm around his waist. Bankotsu was shocked for a moment but smirked afterwards. He pulled her closer to him and placed his face into her hair. The mark flared for a moment but died down afterwards. Bankotsu watched in curiosity and touched the mark, noticing it was warm. Kagome nuzzled his chest and smiled. Bankotsu grinned revealing his elegant teeth. Bankotsu looked around her small room and noticed the calendar with a big circle around the twenty-fifth of December. He had heard of this so called 'Christmas' and knew that humans exchanged gifts with other humans that they knew and cared for.

Something shiny caught his eye in the far corner so he turned and looked to see presents wrapped in metallic paper. _Those must be for her friends…. _Kagome moved and placed her face in the crook of his neck. Bankotsu chuckled and looked to the window and guessed it was around five in the morning. He sighed and removed her arm from around him. He sat up slowly and gracefully untangled himself from the warmth and comfort of Kagome's body. He missed her warmth immediately. He never felt peace as he did when she was near.

Leaving was getting more difficult than he expected. The bond was indeed getting stronger by the day. Soon he would have to make a decision, a decision that could very well destroy the very foundation of his society. Looking back at the sleeping miko, he knew that in the end what happened, it would be worth it. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on the mark that he had unintentionally given. He couldn't stop the smirk that appeared when she sighed, content at his touch.

Turning away, he left the same way he came it. He made sure that everything was locked down. He didn't want any harm befalling his precious miko. There were still many obstacles that had to be dealt with before his decision could be made. The sooner they were settled the better. He was uncertain of Kagome's safety when he wasn't near and that was something that he didn't like. He would send for some assistance for Yura.

~~~I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! A bunch of things have come up in the past few months and I haven't had the time to write…. But I will get the later chapters out quicker! I would like to thank all you reviewers as well! And the people who added my story as a favorite!!

Tigress 'N' Training….


End file.
